Last Dance
by princessrei
Summary: One of the main characters feels betrayed by the rest of the scouts and runs away. Yeah pretty lame, but a differant story than what I have seen so far. Chapter 3 is up now along with a poll!
1. Dancing??

Well, alright, this is my first time to ever post anything at all anywhere so please go easy on me. I am not sure if this will be a one shot or not yet, I guess it all depends on what kind of response I get from it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smoke, sultry music, and bright flashing lights fill the room with the undertones of harsh laughter winding through it. In the back room a girl pulls dresses from her locker, quickly looking at them then discarding them just as fast. Finally she decides on one, it is a glittering two piece outfit made of silver sequins. After she puts the dress on she starts fixing her hair and adding to the make-up that is already on her face. Long hair, no longer worn in the style that most of the people that she used to know would recognize, is pulled back into a pony tail with a decorative braid wrapped around the base of the tail and the rest hanging loose down her back. Silver glitter is added to her eyes and cheek bones, then she smoothes lotion down her body that has also has the glitter in it. Looking into a mirror she feels that there is something missing while assessing her apperance. It must have occured to her for she suddenly reached back into her locker for something else. Triumphant with her find she turns back to the mirror and starts putting glitter in her hair. With everything the way it should be now she puts all of her things back into the locker and before closing it grabs a pairs of black high heels and a small purse. Stopping at the exit of the room she puts on her heels and slowly pulls the door open.  
  
As her eyes adjust to the differance in light another person notices her and starts waving for her to come over. Putting a smile on her face, one that somehow doesn't seem to reach her eyes, she walks across the crowded room to the man that had waved to her. He opens the door to the booth for her when she reaches him and leans close to hear what she has to say. He quickly grabs a c.d from the wall behind him and writes a quick note on a on the table in front of him. Knowing that this was all that he needed she turns away and starts to walk back across the room, this time going to a table to sit down and wait for what she must do. She silently watches the lights that are moving in time with the music, watching them reflect off of the mirrors are placed on the walls of the room. The music that is playing starts to come to a close, and the girl gets up from her seat to do what she must do.  
  
  
  
"And now for that exotic beauty......Midnight!", the d.j. shouts into his microphone.  
  
  
  
He calls my name as the next person up. I slowly walk to the stage and prepare myself for what is coming. As I walk up the small steps to the stage, the girls that is already up there smiles wide at the sight of me and nods her approval of my choice of outfits. I have only a moment to drop my bag as the sensual music starts to fill the air and I start to bend my body in time with it. My body sways to the music gracefully and the sweat starts to drip down my back as I dance. If only they could see me know, they would never believe it though, they could never believe that I would ever do anything like this. I dip and turn across the stage to a dance that only a few of us know. I twist my leg to start the spin around the gleaming brass pole in the center of the stage as they look at me. Goddess how I wish that they wouldn't stare at me like that! I twist my hips and make my skirt flare around my body while I look at myself in the mirror across the room. No one would know who I am now, do they even remember what I look like? Only one more song and I can leave the stage.  
  
The customers wait, the ones that are staring at me, to see what comes next. As my last song fills the air I start my dance again, this time slower though. The blush of my humilation floods across my face as my hands inch to my skirt and slowly push it off of my hips. This time they are at the stage and waiting. For some reason while I am dancing I can't even get away from what I have done by loosing myself in the dance, I can't forget what I have done. I inch forward to the first one and shift slightly toward him, dancing only for him. Then I move to the next one and it starts all over, but this time only for him. I start working my top off, why do they still have to be staring? Suddenly there are more of them, my song is almost over. Of course the d.j. is going to put another song on till they go away, so I have to keep dancing.  
  
Finally they have all gone away, but I still have most of the song left. I keep up my dancing , my gleaming black hair sticking to my body. I try to hear them, but my heels cant be heard over the music. If only I could let myself be like my friends. Not caring, just drinking or drugging away the reality of what I do. At last the song has finished. As I gather my clothing and walk off of the stage one of them walks up to me. Yes, of course, I would love to sit with you. Let me just go get myself cleaned up and I will be back in just a couple of minutes. Of course I have to use that really giggly laugh to and act like I am happy about the fact that he wants me to sit with him.  
  
As I walk into the dressing room though things change. I am not happy about sitting with one of them, but I have to. I wonder sometimes how I got myself into this, but them of course I shove that thought ruthlessly away. So I go to my locker and pick a nicer dress than the one that I was wearing on stage, work clothes are way to expensive to just wear anything to dance in. I try and save the nicer things for the floor, and wear the less expensive stuff for the stage.  
  
Well there he is, just waiting for me to come out of the dressing room. Like I would have run out on him or something. Where would I go? Its not like I had a bunch of plans for tonight. Go figure I am here and the boss wouldnt be to happy if I just left early like that. As he leads me to his table he starts babbling about how he cant believe that someone like me would even spend any time at all with him. I make all of the right responses of course. Youre not that bad. Dont put yourself down like that. And all the other rubbish that I dont even have to think about anymore before I say it. I 've said it to many times already, it all just runs off of my tounge now with out me even having to think about it.  
  
He pulls out my chair for me and waves for a waitress to come over. I just barely hear her askiing what we need. He orders his drink then turns to me and asks what I want. I'll have my regular, thank you. The waitress turns to my customer and lets him know that my drink is going to be fifteen dollars. He kind of gulps a little, it's strange but I can kind of see his adams apple bob some when she says that. Of course he answers that that is fine, and the waitress wanders off to get our order. He turns to me and we start talking about meaningless things. You know the kind of conversation that two people who don't know each one another very well say to each other. This takes up enough time for the waitress to get back with our drinks. She places napkins on the table and puts my drink out first then places his in front of him. He had ordered some kind beer, typical male drink in a place like this. While he pays the waitress I make sure to remind him to tip her, sometimes they forget to do that, it keeps me in the good graces of the wait staff and they help me out when ever I need it. As she walks away, he starts staring at my drink. My drink is a typical female drink, pink and frothy in a tall glass. He asks what it is, probably wondering why this fru-fru drink just cost him fifteen dollars. It's a Midnight Special, I respond. He asks what is in it and I tell him that it is something that the bartender makes for me, so I am not quite sure. Giggle, giggle. I smile at him. He would probably have a heart attack if he knew that I didn't drink, and that there was only non- alchoholic things in it. But thats the way that things work around here. We get kick-back on the drinks, and so even if we are just sitting with one of them we are still making money.  
  
Suddenly the lights start flickering and the d.j. announces that this is the last song of the night and then we will closed. He looks at me and asks if I will dance that last dance for him. I tell him that that would be nice and as the music starts up I move in front of him and start to twist my body to the music once again. Again I start to take off my clothes and move teasingly for him. This is almost worse than dancing on the stage. I know whats going to happen when this song is over, he is going to ask me to go to breakfast with him. It always seems to happen with the ones that get dances at the end of the night.  
  
My body is still moving to the music, i've done this so long now that I dont even have to listen to the music, my body remembers what to do with out me. Even as I turn my back to him I can still feel his eyes on me, feel his breath getting heavy. I flip my hair out of my face and wonder when this song is going to end. Why do they have to play the longest songs in the world at the end of the night. The music starts to get quieter and the lights start to slowly turn on, one at a time. I turn to look at him while I am picking up my dress. Here it comes. As he gets his wallet out he asks me what I am doing after I leave here. What did I say ALWAYS the last dance of the night. I am already meeting up with some friends after I get off of work, why? Hopefully that will give him a clue. He kind of shrugs and tells me that he was just wondering because he wanted to take me out for breakfast, but that since I have other plans already maybe another time. I tell him that of course another time would be wonderful. Then he asks when I was going to work again as he hands me some money. I dont even look at what he has handed me when I say that I am going to be working again tomorrow night.  
  
Suddenly my boss shows up to finish getting every one out so we can close. He waves goodbye and walks out the front door. My boss shoos me into the dressing room so that I can get ready to leave. As I walk back through the door I look at the money that he gave me for that last dance. There is a hundred dollar bill staring back at me! My heart skips a beat for a second. That is more money than one dance is worth, more like four dances and I only gave him the one. Thank the Goddess that he must not have noticed what he was giving me! This month had been kind of slow and rent was due this week. I really hadn't wanted to dip into my savings for money unless I had to. I walk to my locker and get out my bag and start getting my stuff packed up while still wondering about my windfall. I finally finish getting my things and head out to the front of the bar. I tell the manager that I am ready to go and he sends me with a bouncer to walk me out to my car.  
  
The bouncer chats with me about nothing as he walks me across the nearly empty parking lot. Only the employees cars are left, but just in case that is why the bouncers walk us out. So we dont get hasseled by strangers or anything. Well, there is my car finally, the forest green convertable. Even in the dark you can tell what kind it is, a cabrio, I had always wanted one. Now that I have one though, all it does is remind me of what I did to get it and what I have become. The bouncer tells me to drive safely and closes my door for me.  
  
As he walks back to the front door I can only sit there for a minute while my mind shows me what I have become. I look up to the billboard out in front and read what is written there.  
  
Venus Gentlemens Club  
  
The Most Beautiful Women in Town  
  
As I look at it I remember the first time I saw it I had almost cried at the name, but something drew me in there. I start my car and turn it onto the street just so that I dont have to look at what I have become. The street lights become a blur as I race back to the only sanctuary that I have. Brakes squeeling as I reach the garage entrance to the building I live in. Quickly I punch in the code and watch as the gate pulls back so that I can pass. I pull into my parking spot and turn off the car while trying not to think about who I really am. Walking swiftly to the elevator, I punch the number that will take me to my apartment. Every night I do the same thing. The same thing that I have been doing for the last five years since I ran away from everything that I couldn't have. I reach my floor as I am struggling with myself not to remember those horrible memories. Some how I am standing in my apartment without remembering when I unlocked the door. But my work bags are right next to the entrance so I must have done it while I was trying not to remember those last days with them.  
  
I close and lock the door, while looking around the sparsly furnished rooms. There is nice furniture, but very little of it as I am working alot of the time and haven't found time to do much else to change that fact. I decide that before I just go over and fall on the really comfortable looking sofa that I should really get a bath first. Walking into the dimly lit bedroom I go over to my closet and get a nightgown to sleep in. After wearing shiny, flashy clothing all night I decide that a plain t-shirt will do fine for bed. I turn and go back down the hall to the bathroom, turning on the light as I reach it, then leaning over the tub to turn the shower on and get it the right temperture for me. Catching a glance at myself in the mirror I am almost shocked at my apperance. Long black hair hanging tangled to my knees, pale skin that looks like it hasn't seen the sun in far to long, and violet, almost black, eyes stare back at me from a face I don't seem to recognize anymore.  
  
I start taking my hair down from its pony-tail that it had been in for most of the night. Then start sheding the clothing that smells far to much like liquer and cigarrettes for my nose. Stepping into the shower seems like heaven. I am finally able to start washing all of the make-up and sweat off of my body, along with all of the glitter too. I finally turn the water off as it starts to get colder, the hot water supply having been diminished in the last 40 minutes, and grab a couple of towels to wrap around my body and my hair. After drying myself off and putting on my t- shirt I remember that I left my contacts in and that I should get them out before I go to sleep. Leaning over the counter to stare at my eyes in the mirror, I slowly insert my fingertip into my eye to dislodge the soft piece of rubber and put it into the proper container. I switch eyes and repeat the process.  
  
I quickly turn off the lights and return to my bedrooom. Getting under the sheets I close my eyes and start to fall asleep, my hand curls beneath my pillow to grasp a piece of jewlery. I pray that the dreams that have haunted me for the last five years don't return. Of course this is something that I have hoped for every night since then, but they do come, as always.  
  
  
  
Moonlight fills the empty streets in a city like almost any other at midnight. There are parks that mothers take their children to during the day, malls that the young teenagers shop at, and places of business that people work at. This could be a city or town any where in the world, with people like anyone anywhere living in it. This one is differant from anyplace else though. Differances that someone would notice if they did not live there, that the people of this city take as common place though. Demons attack this city day or night, depending on the mood of their master, and normal cities would not have a defense for this but this one does!  
  
During the day this park would normally be crowded with children laughing and mothers watching patiently while chatting with the other mothers. Tonight though is differant, five figures lay in heaps all around the park,thrown there as by some great uncaring force. While another stands in the darkness of the trees, her quiet sobbing filling the park with its loss.  
  
As she slowly walks across the once beautiful park, its grass torn up and covered with gore, she sees' Him. The one that she loves holding another. Normally that would not bother her seeing as they had just been through a horrible battle and most likely he was only trying to protect the girls in his arms. Of course, after what she had seen over that last month though she could no longer believe it. There were the times at the arcade that she had arrived early and they had not seen her when she had walked in. Of course the fact that they were to busy staring into each others eyes probably had alot to do with it! Or the time when she was out at the park laying in her secret spot in the bushes when they walked by holding hands. She just wasnt sure if she could handle any more of trying to hide the fact that she knew that he cared for the other girl.  
  
The young girl quickly checks the others laying unconscious on the ground before she turns and looks back at the couple. In the distance she can hear the sounds of the sirens coming and knows that the others will be okay, but she has to look in their faces before she can leave. Slowly she walks back to them and kneels down on the ground next to them. As she leans over them she notices how the young mans arms are holding the injured girl in his arms, almost like he would fight the whole world for her. And the girls face, even though in pain, looks like it is in the radiance of the sun for she is almost glowing with happiness just at being in his arms. Thoughts whisper through the girls mind as she wonders what she must do.  
  
Leave them to their happiness, they say.  
  
But what about me? Am I just supposed to ignore what I feel? her thoughts answer back confused.  
  
Leave them and never return so that they can be happy, they tell her, it will all be better with out you here.  
  
As the girl makes her decision to leave the sounds of sirens start to get closer and the lights from the cars flash across the park. Under her breath she chants the spell that will change them and hide who they become. Glowing mist rises from her palms and forms into five glowing balls that hover over the figures lying on the ground. The balls of light shower over the figures as she suddenly shouts out the final wordsof the spell. She glances up as the lights from the vehicles temporarly blind her, then looks away and back down to the young mans face. Looking around her to make sure that no one sees her, she bends over and brushes the softest of kisses across his brow. The faintest glow of light glints across his forhead for a moment before disappearing. She quickly repeats this process on the girl in his arms. In her own way giving them her blessing.  
  
Quickly she gets up and runs from the clearing as the police cars arrive. As she runs she can hear the frantic vioces of the officers as they call for ambulances, but she already knows that they will survive. Just as she knew that she would walk and give them a chance for happiness. As she reaches the edge of the park she stops and turns to look back towards the area that she just left as she hears a voice whisper on the wind.  
  
'Angel, my love'  
  
She turns her back to the voice as tears start to rush down her face and disappears into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Tears and sweat run down the girls body as she lies in the darkness of her room. Her eyes suddenly snap open as her dream finally lets her out of its' clutches and allows her to wake once more. As she get out of her bed she looks at the light coming through the closed blinds in her room. As always the dream never left her, but that was normal. She silently scrubbed her face and tried to wipe the tears away, but they always seemed to be there no matter how clean she got her face. There was always the pain in her heart for leaving those that she loved, for leaving him. Shaking that thought out of her head before she could start obsessing over it she quickly got out of bed to get dressed. Opening her closet she pulled out a long floral print dress with ties laced in the back to tighten or loosen it. Quickly dropping her night shirt to the floor, she pulls the dress over her head and lets it settle in place over her body.  
  
Walking quietly across the room she glances into the mirror above her dresser and looks at her image reflected there. Checking her hair first she starts brushing to get the tangles out, almost in a trance from the calming feel of the brush going through her hair her eyes start to slowly close. Suddenly the girl drops the brush to the floor as she relises what she has just done. Staring back at her the image in the mirror shows her what she least wants to look at. Long black hair pulled back into twin buns with long streamers of hair hanging from them and below that shocked eyes stare back at the mirror image. Blowing a raspberry at herself for putting her hair up in the style that she had long ago tried to forget, she starts to pull her hair out of the buns. As she turns her face away from the mirror the light catches in her hair and finds the silver-blond roots that have grown out enough to be seen under the black. While the once bright blue eyes shimmer with sorrow and unshed tears.  
  
"You are such a coward!", Serena tells herself, while behind her the light coming throught the window catches on a gold star locket laying on her bed.  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
  
  
So there it is. I hope that you enjoyed it. I will definatly welcome any comments on this. Please let me know what you think. Thanks bunches .... princessrei 


	2. Info

Hi there Minna-san! Thanks to every one for the wonderful reviews! *sniff* You have all made me so happy! I did want to tell the people that were wondering why I used the dubbed names the reason for it. This was the very first anime that I had ever seen, also I didnt see the subbed version till about 2 years ago. So the english names are more familiar to me, and that is how my Muse is putting them when I write. I like the original names better, but my Muse is the one writting this so we will use what she wants! *grin* Now another thing everybody is probably wondering about is..'Why the hell is she is Stripper?'. Well here is the answer, I read all the time those fics where she runs away and is able to afford a really nice place, car, lots of clothes, excetera, on a cashiers or waitresses paycheck. Now as much as I liked those stories I wanted my story to have a good explination why she would really have the money. From what I hear strippers make really great cash, and she would have the perfect reason for having the really nice car and apartment. Does that make sense?? lol Oh, also Serena and the scouts were 17 when she ran away and she is now 22, and Darian is whatever age he is supposed to be, but you get the idea. Um, in my state you have to be at least 17 to dance and so there it is she is 17..what a coinceidence! *shrugs* this is a very AU fic. So things are going to be a little differant. If any one has anything that they have questions one please feel free to ask and I will explain.  
  
Now for the disclaimers that I completely forgot to put in the first chapter. Like I am really sure that you all had a really hard time figuring out that I didnt own Sailor Moon, but for the sake of not getting sued we will do the deed.   
  
*gets up on her soap box*   
  
"I don't own Sailor Moon! I will never own Sailor Moon! Lots of other people own Sailor Moon! Not me! I have only borrowed the characters for a little bit. I own nothing, not even the soap box I am standing, it is owned by some one else also! Thank you Lady Guine for letting me use it! Sueing me would get you no where as I am in debt up to my eyeballs and then some! Thank you, and have a nice day."  
  
*gets off her soap box*  
  
I am not sure what to list this as under the ratings, but since she is a stripper and that involves her taking off her clothing we are going to have this at at least an 'R' rating. So please if you are not mature enought to read about somebody taking off their clothing please don't read this.   
Now that that is all out of the way I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter. Most likely I will be writting from the perspective of one person at a time for each chapter on this. I have a hard time going back and forth in characters. #^_^# I am still really new to writing. Thanks bunches for reading this! 


	3. Serena

Chapter 1  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serena could see him from the mirror in front of her, from what she could see they were having a bachlor party and he was the bachlor. Goddess, but he hadn't changed at all from when she saw him last! Still tall and broad of shoulder, commanding in such a way that everybody would defer to him without wondering why they did it to begin with.   
  
'He does look pretty incredible doesn't he?' she sighed to herself.   
*You gave him up though, willingly and knowing what you were doing* her thoughts told her back.  
'I know, but I can still look, it's not illegal you know!' she snarled back to the voice.   
  
She knew before she had even seen him or his friends that he was in the club. The conection was true for all of the scouts also. That was how she avoided them for so long. It was a feeling of missing pieces coming together when she was near, the puzzle that was almost complete. Did he feel that jolt too when he came into the club? Or did the spell that she had cast that night still hold true. When she had kissed them she had given her blessings on their union and prayed that they would forget her so that they could go on in peace. There were no more battles to be fought and peace was theirs for the taking. Although it had crushed her heart, she knew that even though they were destined from times begining, destiny doesn't always go hand in hand with fate. Destiny is what your parents tell you at bedtime when you are 4 and dreaming of princes riding up to the castle to rescue you from the evil queen. Fate is what happens when you make your own decisions and let your heart follow its own course.   
Her friends wouldn't remember anything having to do with the Sailor Scouts , except that they were all good friends. The cats, Luna and Artemis, had regained their human forms and were also a part of the group. No one at all had any memories due to what she had done. Except her, everything that they had ever done together all the good times and bad could not be erased. That was one of the prices that she had paid for their forgetfulness.   
She glances back into the mirror to look at him again, thankful that when he came in she was already in a dark corner of the club so that she could think in private. Maybe, just maybe, she would use the Silver Crystals power again just so that she could watch their union without being seen. Not that they would know who she was, but it would be kind of awkward to try and explain why she was there when no one knew her. It still hurt sometimes to know that he wanted someone else, but she knew that it was for the best. Raye could make him happier than she ever could, and that is all that she had ever wanted for her friends.   
For them she would give up anything, even her love. Darian was the one that destiny had given her and she had given him away. There would be no one else that could take his place. No love, no Crystal Tokyo, and unfortunatly no children. That was the other price of her gift to them, her body was barren. The line of the Moon Kingdom would end with her and this life. Or at least until she was reborn, if she would be reborn. When she had cast the spell she had signed the contract without reading the small print in her haste. All magick had its price, and this one no less than any other. She had truely expected to lose her life, the spell was that great. It would have been a small price to pay, her life for her friends' happiness. She would do it again if she had to. Not that she would change anything at all. They were happy and that was all that mattered to her.   
Getting up from her table in the back of the club, she slowly made her way to the bar. Smiling her fake smile and swinging her hips with every step she took she knew that she was getting alot of attention throughout the whole club, just one look into the mirrors on the walls showed her that. The mens' eyes just following her movement through the club. Her knee length hair and amazing eyes being only part of it. The dress she was wearing was a shimmering, skin tight, clevage showing dress. Solid black and leaving nothing to the imagination, it was the embodiment of sex. It's pretty incredible how a dress could do that, but this one did. Plus she just always had this aura around her that made people notice her. Serena gave a mental shrug at that.   
  
*Well that aura of yours helps to pay the bills at least.* her inner voice sighed to her.   
'Oh just shut up! Like I don't already know that.' she shouted back to herself, 'I am just thinking that is all!'  
*Plus hoping that he doesn't recognise you or anything else that would make things complicated, like maybe being attracted to you?* her voice said slyly.  
'Hmm, maybe your right. I wonder if I should tell the Manager that I am sick?' Serena thought to herself.  
*No, that wont work, you have been here most of the night and he won't believe that you just got sick all of a sudden!* her voice said back.  
'There is that.' she thought back to herself as she got to the bar, 'But maybe an accident would work just as well?'  
*Sometimes Serena you can be so bad!* the inner voice said with a laugh in her tone.  
  
********************************************************************* 


	4. Darian

Hello again Minna-san! *waves happily from her soap box* From the looks of it my Muse is on a roll this week. Most of this has been sitting on my computer for months now in pieces and now I have all these wonderfull ideas for it. Although I will be taking a poll for a few chapters, basically I want to know who everybody thinks Serena should be with? Tell me who you think would be perfect, and i dont care if this crosses over with another Anime or not. ^.^ So please post and tell me. Thanks again for everyone reading this.  
As for the disclaimers, everything is in the info section. But it comes down to the fact that I still dont own Sailor Moon. If sued all any one will get is a pile of debt.   
  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
For some reason he couldn't help but feel nervous. Ever since they had walked into this club the hair on the back of his neck had been standing straight up! It was almost like something was watching him, he could feel the power of the stare that he was being given. There was also the feel of longing surrounding him. Even the name of the club struck a nerve, Venus Gentlemans Club, that name really sounded familiar! Damn, he should be having a great time! This was his bachlor party, tomorrow he would be joined with the woman of his dreams, and they would have a wonderful life together. What was wrong with him? It was probably just nerves or something equally insane, who could be watching him here? He had never been to any topless bar before in his life, much less this one. It had to be his nerves, then promptly dismissed the feelings that he was having to try and enjoy the show.   
There was a beautiful woman dancing on stage half dressed, and all the others in his party were having a great time. Either talking to some of the women that worked at this particular bar, or shooting pool at one of the numerous tables that were along the back wall. Andrew especially was having about as much fun as was legal in this country..table dances! One after another with as many women in this bar that would oblige him. When he first walked in that was his goal, to have all the girls dance for him tonight! Darian shook his head before sighing out loud. He had been at this for at least an hour now and still hadn't gotten all the girls to dance for him yet. Another hour of this and he would be broke before the end of the night. It was a good thing his fiance Rita was still out of the country right now. She would have a fit if she knew what her man was doing!  
With the sound of the next dancers name being called, all Darian could wish for was some asprin and the chance to go home. The music was too loud, and the lights were making his head spin. Already most of the guys that had been invited here were drunk, and Andrew was the worst of the bunch. As the rounds of drinks kept coming Andrew kept getting presured into drinking more and more. And he had only stayed till now so that he could make sure that Andrew got home safely.   
Suddenly one of the guys leaped up from his seat at the table to run to the stage yelling "Midnight, Midnight!", not sure what was going on Darian leaned over to the guy next to him to find out what was going on.   
"What's the matter with him?" he asked loudly, so as to be heard over the music blaring out from the almost wall size speakers.   
"Huh?," the man slurred back intelligently.   
"Why did your friend just run up to the stage like a maniac yelling midnight?"   
That's when he saw her, and all previous thoughts left his head. All that he could do was stare. Her body was that of a Goddess, although he couldn't see her face he could tell that it was no less worthy of that name also. As she twisted and turned to the music the dress she wore clung to her generous curves while the slit of her skirt showed off the wonderfull shape of her legs. She didn't seem real, almost like a painting, with the clubs disco lights covering her body with multi-colored splashes of light. Long raven hair swung around her, almost like a veil, first covering part of her body, then reveiling it as she danced to the music and spun around the pole in the center of the raised stage. Her dancing was erotic and drew him out of his seat like a magnet to the stage to stand with the others that were already there.   
For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her, even though she was dancing for the other men it was almost like she was there for him alone. That he was at the alter of some goddess waiting for her to notice him as she danced to some ancient song that spelled out her greatness. All he wanted to do was throw himself on the floor at her feet and beg for her fogiveness that he dared lay his lowly eyes on her sacred form! Did the others feel that way also? he thought to himself as he looked into their faces while they were watching her.   
He almost drew a sigh of relief as he figured out that they were all in some form of dream state as they watched the beautiful woman dance.   
They may not be thinking what I am, but it sure as hell is close to it! Darien thought again.   
As the first song ended another on began and she started taking off her clothes in time to the music. It was done in such a way that there wasn't a single sound other than the music throughout the club, every eye was on the center stage. As her clothing was coming off and her perfect form shown each man at the stage would hold their breath when she came towards them.   
From what he had seen most of them weren't above trying to touch the dancers or make a move that would get them thrown out of the club. Nearly all of the dancers endured this, but so far nobody had made such a move towards Midnight. They would just stand there holding their breath till it seemed like they were about to pass out, then when she held out the garter or her black g-string to accept the tip they would leave the stage and make their way back to the tables they sat at. Not a one even touched her on accident!   
Darian was curious as to why this was when she started getting closer to where he stood. Thats when he stopped thinking about things that didn't make any sense to stare at her openly. With her clothing on she had been amazing, without clothes it was all he could do to keep standing. His hands clung to the edge of the stage as he watched her form in the lights. Silver glitter was dusted all over her body making her shine like some expensive piece of diamond jewlery. Her skin was pale behind the glitter and with out flaws. As she spun near him her hair slid through the air and he could smell the scent of vanilla. It was all he could do to hang onto that small piece of stage and not drop to the floor in a whimpering puddle.   
Unfortunatly the song was over before she made it to him and then he did want to fall to the floor out of misery. She was getting her things from the stage and walking off of it! She couldn't be through! there were still people waiting for her! He was still waiting for her! Damnit, he never got to see her face clearly!   
"Well guys Midnight will be moving to stage two and the Wonderful Trixie will be up next. So please put your hands together for Tixie!" the D.J. yelled out as he brought the next dancer up to the main stage.  
He was saved, she wasn't through yet he still had another chance to see her up close! Darian thought as he made his way to the other stage.   
He watched her as she left the main stage and smiled her way across the floor. Completely comfortable in the fact that she was wearing nothing more than a g-string and heels in a room full of men. As she made her way up the small steps to the next stage she suddenly slipped and fell to the floor. When this happened he tried to run to her, but the waitress at the table right next to her got there first.  
"Midnight! Oh my god are you all right?" the waitress was asking her," Damnit! Somebody get the manager or one of the doormen here to help her to the dressing room!" she was yelling.  
"Really Sara I am fine," he could hear her telling the waitress,"I just got my heel caught in the carpet I think."   
Just as he was about to see if there was something he could do to help some tall burly man pushed past him to the fallen dancer and scooped her up in his arms and carried her away to some back room.  
As they moved away he could hear her voice still protesting that she was fine. As he went back to his table all that he could think of was that there was something familiar about her voice. If only he had been able to see her face more clearly maybe he would have been able to recognise her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Later that night after convincing a completely trashed Andrew to go ahead and sleep on his couch, he laid in bed and tried to think of where he knew her from. As he fell into a deep sleep his dreams were of raven hair and a soft voice. In the morning he tried to tell himself that he was dreaming of his future wife, while his subconcious mind would tell him other wise.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
TBC...   
  
Again, please let me know who you think that Serena should be paired with. R&R would also be helpful. Thanks again, Princessrei 


	5. Poll!

Alright everyone, as I said in chapter 3 there will be a poll going into affect for the next few chapter. I want to know who you think that Serena should be paired with. It doesnt matter if it crosses over with another Anime or not. Just tell me who you think you would like it to be. Thanks lots! princessrei 


End file.
